Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi
by KagomesInnerBeast
Summary: “I can’t just let this pass! How could you-!” “Shut up! It’s done already…you can’t bring back the dead...” “It’s not fair! You…I should have my revenge on you…how could you!” “…I’m sorry…” “Sorry won’t bring her back! I hate you!” Bang. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I seriously don't know what made me write this, a burst of inspiration just came over me while I was playing the game Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice. All the Kristoph and Klavier in the game inspired me to join this with my favorite anime Inuyasha, and my favorite characters Kagome and Sesshomaru. This will be a cross-over fic. This will start as a continuation of Ace:Attorney Apollo Justice about a month before Kristoph is released from prison(this is probably alternative since I don't know if he even will come out of prison) I won't be pairing up Sesshomaru and Kagome this time-even though I've been tempted to-mainly because I don't like cross-overs where they pair up two characters from the same anime. Also, if any of you know of my stories, I would like to apologize, because I am ashamed that I left them abandoned.

I don't think of myself as a good author, so any constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated. This will either be a Klavier/Kagome or a Kristoph/Kagome. I don't really like Ema much since I don't know why but I don't like her so please don't review saying that if you go for Kristoph/Kagome don't tell me to make a pairing out of Ema/Klavier because I don't think It would turn out the way you want it I would probably make them miserable. I'm horrible. Well, I believe that's all and I don't think I should put any long author's notes since here so let's continue.

**Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi.**

_"...You came." Two voices could be heard, one of them a man, the other a woman. It was winter, and it was night. The woman was standing at the end of the bridge, while the man was standing in the middle of the old bridge that appeared as if it would fall down at any moment._

"I can't just let this pass! How could you-!"

"Shut up! It's done already you cant bring back the dead..."

"It's not fair! You...I should have my revenge on you...how could you!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry won't bring her back! I hate you!"

Bang. A simple shot, the bridge fell...and so did he.

December 20, 12:00 PM

Taisho and co. Law offices

Taisho office

"Kagome, this will be the last time I let you have my cup of coffee." Sesshomaru Taisho, prodigy child of the Taisho clan, looks menacingly towards his assistant, Kagome Higurashi.

"It isn't my fault. I didn't know it would fall." She smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head with her left hand.

"Of course..." He rubs the bridge of his nose with his fingers. When he finally composed he puts on his stoic mask and looks at her. "Listen up Higurashi. You will not be assisting me in this case-"

"Wha-what? Why not! I'm your assistant and I'm a very good defense attorney, albeit a rookie! I can take on a murder case!" She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, while her face was flaming up from the anger.

"Are you quite done jumping to conclusions? If you would have let me finish-"Here he glared at her, which made her calm down, "I would have said you will not be assisting me in this case because you won't be an assistant. The client requested you to be her lawyer. Not me." He finished while accommodating his glasses, looking at his assistant. "Welcome to the big leagues, Higurashi."

Kagome stood shocked, watching her boss walk away from his office, leaving her with her mouth open, and a simple thought in her head, before she fainted.

(My first case as a defense attorney...a murder trial...oh boy what am I going to do now?)

December 20, 12:30 PM

Detention Center

"...So you're the one who's going to defend me, huh?"A young woman of the age of 27, black hair and blue eyes in a direct stare, evaluating her lawyer.

"Um, yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi." here she smiled at the woman, and said woman smiled back seeing that her lawyer was friendly.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you!" the woman acted more like a girl to Kagome, but this just made her laugh and wonder how she can be so happy, and accused of murder.

"I feel the same. Um forgive me, but I don't know your name yet." Here Kagome rubbed the back of her head, as a habit, when she forgot something or when she was thinking.

"Oh! My names Maya Fey! Nice to meet cha!" Maya kept smiling while Kagome's mouth slowly dropped.

"Really! Oh my! You were Phoenix Wright's assistant, right? You re famous among the assistants!" Kagome kept praising her while Maya looked shocked.

"You know Nick?" Maya asked her, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Wright helped me when I first became a defense attorney, but then he passed me to a friend of his, Sesshomaru Taisho and I became his assistant. Oh that's right! I almost forgot, why did you ask for me in this case?" Kagome looked curiously at her client, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, because you looked like a warm person." Maya fumbled with her beads when she said this, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Huh...? Can you explain because I don't understand what you mean by that..." Kagome looked sheepishly at her while making a funny face.

"I had met Mr. Silver hair once and he was really cold, almost as if he believed I did do it, so i told him if...you would." She looked a bit sad.

"Oh...don't worry about that, the boss is always like that, even to me! But he has a good heart, promise!" Kagome then smiled at her hopefully achieving her goal to cheer her up.

"Ok then if you say so." Maya once again cheered up and Kagome relaxed.

"Oh yeah !My boss only explained a few things about the case can you, uh, fill me in a bit more?" Kagome once again put her hand behind her head and scratched.

"Alright." Maya put a serious face, and Kagome got a bit nervous, since her client was happy and now she had the same face her boss usually did. _(I'm thinking this is going to get complicated.)  
_  
"I...had gotten a letter, it was a letter about the death of my sister, Mia, it said that the letter was from her killer but...the letter just said to meet him at 10:00 PM in Kayako Bridge. I went at the according hour, and we...had a discussion but I swear I didn't kill him!" Here she looked despairingly sad, almost as if she were dying. Kagome told her that she believes her, and that's why she is going to do her best to defend her.

"Thank you...then I saw a shadow near the other end of the bridge, and I saw that the person had a gun in her hand and the person shot. Bang. He fell off the bridge and into the river...It was horrible to watch." Maya silenced, and Kagome looked at her in pity.

"Miss. Fey, the gun was inspected, and your finger prints were found on it and...I heard they also have a witness that "saw" everything. I'm going to need your full cooperation, alright?" Kagome acted professionally, not wanting to give her client false hope.

"Ok. I wish you luck Ms. Kagome." Maya said while smiling.

_(I wish myself luck too...)_ here at this thought she sweat-dropped.

* * *

Review if you wish. As I said before, any constructive criticism is appreciated, Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well...I certainly wasn't expecting anyone to review. This came out like a pleasant shock to me ^_^. I currently have no beta, so if anyone that is familiar with the game wishes to help me out a bit, it s deeply appreciated.  
Review responses from 1st to last:

ShioriHououEmaku: Not many people know of this game, at least, the ones I know. The game is completely worth it if you're into mystery and suspense. Your vote will be counted and appreciated, thank you for reviewing and hope you review once more.

LeafeKnight7: I share your excitement, I, also haven't seen another cross-over like this and that was part of the inspiration for writing this. Thank you for reviewing, hope you review again.

ayashi77: I can't wait to write another chapter and get some reviews. Thank you and hope you review again.

Pissed Off Irish Chick: It's a game, or rather, a series of games. I hope I don't lose interest in this story and I hope you review again.

Kage Otome: Thank you for your support, it's greatly appreciated. Not many people are familiar with Ace Attorney, though it's a very good game. Hm, will she succeed? Maybe, maybe not. I can't give out everything. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out.

Alternate Life: I love your enthusiasm, it really fuels me to write some more. Haha, in my own personal opinion I vote for Kristoph as well but Klavier is also my favorite so I'll let the reviewers decide. If I'm being honest, Kristoph is the reason I even began to think of a cross-over like this. I've thought about your suggestion, and I do believe your right. I'm going to change it to, about a few months before the Apollo case. If I'm going to consider this pairing, then I should have open possibilities for them both, no? And lol, you have a vivid imagination. I'm still a minor and I'm not experienced with that sort of thing, but if the reviewers would like that kind of thing, then I'll change it. If I have a beta who knows of this sort of thing. Only if.

sodapoplover101: I'm confused. If you think there was something wrong, misspelling, grammar, please do tell. I would love to hear your thoughts.

Votes: Klavier/Kagome-1

Kristoph/Kagome-1

Well that was a long review, so I'll just go straight to the story. I offer my sincerest apologies to all of you. I kind of forgot I had this here D: My apologies :(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my ideas and my imagination.

Ace Attorney: Kagome Higurashi

Recap:"Miss. Fey, the gun was inspected, and your finger prints were found on it and...I heard they also have a witness that "saw" everything. I'm going to need your full cooperation, alright?" Kagome acted professionally, not wanting to give her client false hope.

"Ok. I wish you luck Ms. Kagome." Maya said while smiling.

(I wish myself luck too...) here at this thought she sweat-dropped.

* * *

December 21, 7:05 AM

Sunset Shrine

Kagome's room

*I'm sugar baby,

the real sugar baby,

All you other sugar babies are just imita-*

"...What reason could you possibly have that you needed to call me at 7:05 AM." Kagome sat in her bed rubbing her eyes, still wishing to go to sleep, as she had been doing by being so rudely interrupted by her phone.

"...Higurashi, your presence is needed in the office." She heard the deep voice of her boss over the phone, and instead of making her swoon-like most women would- it made her annoyed.

"Mr. Taisho...goodbye." She began to hang up when she heard him say-

"Higurashi, Edgeworth[1] wants to see you." his voiced silenced after that, and she was left with wide eyes.

"E-Edgeworth? You don't mean Miles, do you?" Kagome began dressing herself while holding her phone.

"Hn. He says he wants to talk to you, concerning the case. Be here at 7:30 AM. Goodbye." Sesshomaru hanged up on Kagome while she was starting to make her way towards her car.

"7:30 huh? What time is it now..." She checked her watch and noticed it said 7:20. (Oh crap, calm down Higurashi, you only have 10 minutes to get there. Sesshomaru's not going to kill you if you arrive a few minutes late right?...Right?)She ran to her car and quickly went on her way.

December 21, 7:40 AM

Taisho and Co. Law offices

Taisho Office.

"*huff* I'm *huff* here." Kagome barged into the office, hair out of place and barely enough air left in her lungs.

"Glad you could join us 10 minutes late." Here Sesshomaru glared at her and Kagome cringed, while a young man in his early 30's turned around to greet her.

"Glad to see you again, Higurashi." The young man's eye's softened up a bit after seeing her and waited for the pounce.

"Edgeworth! You don't even imagine how glad I am to see you!" Kagome launched herself at him for a hug, which he was already prepared for. Edgeworth grunted at the impact and hugged her back. He let her go a few seconds after and his eyes hardened up again.

"Higurashi, I came here for a reason. I wish to assist you on this case." Kagome was shocked.

"W-What? Miles, maybe you forgot in these last 7 years, but you're a prosecutor. I'm a defense attorney. How can you possibly assist me on this?" Kagome was startled when she saw the smirk in both Sesshomaru and Edgeworth's face. ( Sesshomaru is smirking, Miles is smirking. Now I just have to make sure the apocalypse doesn't happen anytime soon.) She sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head.

"I will not be defending, you will. I will simply guide you through it...and keep an eye on you." The last part was mumbled and he discreetly looked at Sesshomaru, which he raised an eyebrow at.

"What was that last part?" Kagome thought she heard something about keeping an eye on her, but she wasn't so sure.

"Nothing of importance. From now on, I'm your assistant. That's final." Edgeworth gave her his card, and told her to meet him in Kayako Park to investigate. Sesshomaru was left with an annoyed Kagome ranting about how she was too old to be babysat.

"Who does Edgeworth think he is, that arrogant jerk. I'm 24, I'm old enough to be able to do a case alone." She kept pacing back and forth, which eventually annoyed Sesshomaru.

"The only reason why he wanted to help you in this case was because of the client, Higurashi." When he said 'the only reason' the background around them turned black and she felt a pulse come from her necklace[3]. The necklace began to dimly glow while pulsing.( What the...?Why is it reacting that way towards him....could it be that he's hiding something? If you are hiding something Sesshomaru, I'm going to find out what. Eventually.) At the last thought she sweat-dropped once again while putting her hand on the back of her head. The necklace stopped pulsing and the office returned to her view.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her a bit pale. "Are you ill, perhaps, Higurashi?"

"Huh? Oh! Haha! Nonono nothing's wrong! Hahahaha." Kagome began to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of her head more insistently. Sesshomaru kept quiet about her strange behavior and simply turned on his heel and left.

(...I'm guessing he doesn't believe me. I really need to work on my persuading skills.) Kagome watched her boss go into his office, and decided to go to Kayako Park.(Might as well get this over with.)

December 21, 8:10 AM

Kayako Park

Entrance

(...He's still not here yet. I wonder where he is...) Kagome decided to hang around the park when she suddenly heard shouts from the Park Gardens.

"What's all that commotion about..?" Kagome, curious about the noise, went to check it out and the closer she got, the clearer the shouts were.

"Are they shouting 'Klavier'...?" She went to a nearby guard, who was complaining about a 'glimorous fop'[4]. "Excuse me, sir, but what's all the commotion about?"

The guard stopped mumbling to himself and turned to look at her with a scowl on his face. "What's all the commotion about, you ask? Why for that no good, arrogant singing, glimorous fop." He glared at nothing while he kept insistently mumbling to himself once again.

"Pardon? Who?" Kagome looked puzzled at the man before her and asked that he explain.

"Why, you don't know? It's for Klavier Gavin, the lead singer of the Gavinners a new, young, group of rock I believe. The girls are crazy over him." Here he again began with his insisting habit to mumble to himself incoherent words.

"No, I'm afraid I've never heard of the Gavinners, but that last name does seem familiar to me..." She began to think when the guard suddenly asked what she was doing here.

"H-huh? I'm a defense attorney and my name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to investigate the murder." At this she felt sad, for her client, and for the victim. No one deserves death, no matter what the circumstances are. At least, these were her thoughts.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Mathew Skye. They don't want anyone to go to Kayako Bridge until the detective arrives, but I'm nearly at my wits end about the noise those girls are making with their screaming." He crossed his arms and glared.

"He can't be that famous, can he? According to you, they don't have much time in the music career, how can he be so famous now?" She was skeptical about such a man, and Mathew explained to her.

"Well the fop is also a prosecutor, heard he was the prosecutor for this murder case, too, to let you know. His older brother is Kristoph Gavin and he's very famous among the defense lawyers and they're practically twins in appearance, so it's easy for him to gain fame in a few years."

"Oh! Now I remember where I had heard Gavin from! My boss used to talk to him a lot, said he was a very good defense attorney, which is a huge thing to say coming from him. I've never really seen him though..." She said her thanks to Mathew and went where all the noise was coming from, the Main hall of Kayako Park.

-  
And that's a wrap. Not much investigation here, but we're just warming up. Reviews are the fuel to my inspiration. :)

[1]: Miles Edgeworth, an old friend of Phoenix Wright, and his former rival as well. His father was a defense attorney, but after the death of his father, he decided to become a prosecutor. He learned with Wright that prosecutors and defense attorneys should be friends, in order to find the truth.

[2]Phoenix Wright: Considered as an ace attorney, but had his badge removed due to a certain case 7 years before. Now works as a piano player and as a poker player as well.

[3] Necklace: The necklace she refers to is the Shikon no Tama- the jewel of four souls- I figured I should include it as a special gift, since it's a paranormal object, like Maya's Tamagomi and Apollo's bracelet.

[4]Glimorous fop: It s spelled glamorous, but I included this as a reference to Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice, since Ema Skye uses this phrase a lot to refer to Klavier. Also, Mathew is not real, just my made up character.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Review if you wish, Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My brain sucks. I had a **_huge _**writer's block. I offer my sincerest apologies. v.v

Reviews:

**LeafeKnight7****:**Well, it wasn't in the near future, but I did update :D. At least...Hope you show as much enthusiasm in this chapter as you did the others.

**_Pissed Off Irish Chick_**: Haha, I still love the game even after passing it like, 3 times. o__o Here's the next chapter. :3

Nozume: As always, I love your enthusiasm. And if you could be my beta? It would be wonderful, since you do know the game. And yes, at the end when It all ended, Klavier did say he was either giving up on his music, or giving up on prosecuting I'm almost sure it was the latter though.

Thanks for the reviews guys. You were the energy my brain needed to get to writing this. It's short but It'll do.

_**Chapter 3 :**_

December 21, 8:20 AM

Kayako Bridge

Center

"...ier...aiver...Klavier!"Was all Kagome could hear. Her eardrums where ringing to an extent to where she had to put her hands over her ears so she could be in peace.(Argh! What is up with this noise? Never thought a guy could be this famous ) she was lost in thought as she walked into the source of the noise; screaming and jumping fan girls. Stupefied by this discovery, she got lost in thought and bumped into someone hard.

"Agh! Oh I m so..." She trailed off while she looked at his face. He had blue eyes, gorgeous blonde locks, and a very pretty smile. She swore she drooled.

"Ah, Fräulein. Are you quite alright?" Her eyes were glazed over while she processed the sound of his voice in her head. She then snapped out of her trance and looked at him closely and asked, "Are you Kristoph?"

He then changed into something resembling a scowl and told her "No. I am his brother, Klavier."

She then got embarrassed for confusing them and chuckled nervously. "O-oh. Right sorry. You're that famous rock star right? Sorry..." She whispered, feeling stupid.

His face, even though still looked as if he was annoyed, had a smile as he answered smugly. "Ja. I am also the prosecutor of this case. Whoever is the defense attorney better be prepared or this case will be over before I can say Achtung!"

She cringed and laughed nervously (Oh shit. I m screwed.) She sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head, as was usual of her when nervous. "R-really? Hehe Heh. Uh, I thought you should know, I m the uh- "

She was interrupted by Klavier saying, "Fräulein I do have many things to do and wasting my time here isn t one of them. Excuse me." He gave her a flashing smile and went off in his purple motorcycle.  
She was dumbfounded. (What the _Excuse me_. Who does he think-Oh. He s a self-centered, arrogant rock star who's also the prosecutor that's going to beat my ass. Right.) She fumed and sulked at the same time while getting back to her case.

December 21, 8:40 AM

Kayako Bridge

North

"Higurashi, where have you been?" Edgeworth stood behind her with his arms crossed and an annoyed look in his face.

"GAH! Miles, damn. You scared me! I was going to investigate this place, but I think It'll be a waste of time.." Kagome put a hand on her chest and heaved. "Don't scare me like that again, I might get a heart attack!"

"Hn. Why would it be a waste of time?" Edgeworth moved in front of her, his face calm and cool again.

"Well...Because the prosecutor was already here, he probably collected all the clues.." Kagome had a doubtful look on her face while saying this, though.

"Don't assume too much, let's investigate. Now."

"Uhm Edgeworth didn't you-" Kagome was bewildered by Edgeworth's command.(Does he know something I don't?)

"Now."

"Ok, ok."(What has his panties in a twist?)

Kagome was taking the east while Edgeworth took the west. While she was lost in thought she heard something go_**crrchh**,_just like if someone was stepping on a crumbled paper. She looked at her feet, there was a photo there. Kagome picked it up and examined it(Huh..? This is the victim, and a woman...Kind of looks like the victim, actually.). "Well, at least I found something, I better look some more."

While she was looking at her surroundings, she saw a scarf stuck on a tree branch. Kagome went up and climb the tree to get to the tree branch. When she got there, she was exhausted. (Oh...my...God. Whoever was up here just had to have _balance and physical training._ Oh crap, now how do I get down?!).

She pressed her hand against the tree, and felt a stinging sensation. "Oww! Huh...?" She saw a bit of blood on her finger. "Aww man...what the?!" She looked at the bark and saw some dry blood next to hers.(I better get some of that...I can't believe Edgeworth was right, Why is he always right?!) "Edgeworth where are you~"Kagome sang as if she were a little girl, well, more like whined. "Edgeworth help me!"She kept screaming until she actually saw him below and just shouted as hard as she could "E-D-G-E-W-O-R-T-H!!!!!"" She saw some birds fly out of the other trees and saw him look up. "Help?"

"Hn. Why are you up there?"

"Well...I saw a scarf stuck up here, and I thought it involved the case so I climbed up to get it! There's also some blood here...".She got lost in thought and trailed off.

"We'll send a sample of that to the health department. Jump down, I'll catch you."Kagome couldn't believe what he said.

"Are you nuts?! This is above 10 ft Edgey. I'll probably trample you!"She began to feel hysterical and started flailing her arms.

"Not quite. climb down to the last branch, and jump from there. I'll catch you."Edgeworth was amused by this, and held his arms to show that he will catch her.

"Edgeworth are you-"

"Climb down and jump."

"Fine, fine."(I guess Mile's just bossy.) Kagome sweat dropped.

She did as told, climbed down and jumped. "AYYEEEEEEEEE!" She closed her eyes for the fall. When nothing happened, she opened them. She was in Edgeworth's arms.

"Ehe, thank you." She rubbed the back of her head, once again.

"Hn. Trust me for next time." He let her down.

Uh, I don't plan to climb anymore trees. Let's hope there is no next time."Kagome sweat dropped.

"Hnn. You found clues correct? So did I. Let's go back and report them."

"Right." Kagome followed Egeworth inside his limo, while reminiscing about everything that has happened. (In a few days, the trial starts. My first case, a murder case...The prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, the brother of one of the best defense attorney's around. Why didn't I get Pain? I'm a rookie against a prodigy. It's not fair! Then again, I do have Edgeworth helping me out, and he's one of the best Prosecutors...Heh, let's see if this new _power _and Edgeworth can help me out.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I'm updating faster, but the chapters are shorter. I'm sorry guys, but I can't exactly write a documentary with all the work I have in school, and also that I forget about this story. So I find it more efficient to update early, but not write a lot, than update late, and_ still_ not write a lot. ;)

Reviews:

LeafeKnight7: Thank you so much for reviewing; you're becoming one of my favorite reviewers ;). I'm happy that you're happy that I updated, and don't worry; my brother's do the same thing to me. Your vote is counted and appreciated. I'm happy with both Gavin brothers really; I just don't like those three-some stories.

Nozume: Lovely! Haha, typos happen to everyone, don't worry ;). I'll be sending you the next chapter once I have it written; I just needed to get this one out of my system xP. You can start beta-ing the previous ones, though. I'll be sure to mention you and such :).

Votes:

Kristoph/Kagome- 2

Klavier/Kagome- 1

On with the story ;)~

* * *

Chapter: 4

December 22, 12:30 PM

Taisho Corp.

Sesshomaru's Office

"She's doing well, found her first batch of clues. "Edgeworth sat in front of Sesshomaru, discussing yesterday's findings.

"The ones I told you to direct her to? "Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to his direction and kept his cool composure.

"Of course. "Edgeworth replied smugly.

"Hn. "Sesshomaru put his cold exterior and changed the topic.

"She won't be happy if she finds out I'm supposed to protect her." Edgeworth closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. "I'm not positive that this is a good idea, Sesshomaru."

"She's in danger, if she finds out and reacts in a negative light, then so be it. It's for her safety, after all." Sesshomaru gave Edgeworth a hard stare while saying this, this was serious.

"Well Sesshomaru, I never knew you could talk in complete sentences." Edgeworth had a slight smirk on his face while he said this, Sesshomaru got annoyed.

"Hnn."

**Knock, knock.**

The sound of someone knocking on the door was heard; they both turned around and waited for the person to open the door.

"Mr. Taisho, a man named Kristoph is here requesting for your audience." The secretary slightly opened the door to say her message, and awaited Sesshomaru's orders.

"Hn. lead him to the waiting room." Sesshomaru dismissed her. She bowed and retreated back to her office.

"You're having him visit? I thought I was supposed to guide her. "Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at him, which Sesshomaru found amusing because Edgeworth was copying his features.

"He's here for something else." Sesshomaru planned to dismiss the fact, but Edgeworth was curious.

"You mind sharing? "Edgeworth asked him with his arms crossed.

"I do." Sesshomaru replied coldly, and dismissed him as well. "I'll go find Higurashi, go investigate any witnesses or family friends."

"I see...alright, I'm on my way. "Edgeworth got up and left the office, Sesshomaru staying a while back to make some progress in his paperwork.

* * *

December 22, 1:00 PM

Taisho Corp.

Waiting Room

"Hey Gumshoe, what are you doing in here, have any business with Mr. Taisho?" Kagome was passing through the waiting room when she saw her dear friend, Dick Gumshoe, and decided to greet him.

"Hey Kagome, pal. You've grown up a lot, pal!" Gumshoe, cheerful as ever, gave Kagome a bear hug and laughed.

"Haha, Gumshoe. I see you're ok!" Kagome laughed along with him and hugged him back. She felt herself smile. (It's been a long time since I've seen him! I remember all those trials Phoenix used to talk to me about, involving Gumshoe being the detective! Those were good times…)

"Hah, yeah. I'm kind of preparing myself to face Mr. Taisho, pal. He's one mean old cookie! "He went and sat down on a chair next to a blonde haired man wearing glasses and elegantly clothed in a blue Armani suit.

"Actually, Taisho isn't cold, he's merely calculating. Wouldn't you say the same, Fräulein?" The man pushed up his spectacles a bit, and grinned at Kagome.

"Oh uh, yes of course! Mr. Taisho is an intelligent and kind person." She grinned back at the man and noticed the similarities of him and Klavier. (Could this be Kristoph Gavin?)

"Besides Gumshoe, if Mr. Taisho catches you talking about him that way, he'll fry you, or freeze you." Kagome smiled, but then felt a cold sensation behind her. (No...) She turned around and saw him behind her. "**GAH** Mr. Taisho! I was, um, just uh..." She rubbed the back of her head while he merely looked down on her and crossed his arms, a smirk growing on his face.

"Sesshomaru, she was merely helping me make a point to the inconsiderate detective next to me, I do apologize if this put her in any trouble of the sort. I take all the blame. "The man smoothly covered for her, and she was left to gape at him as he walked in front of Sesshomaru. (Wow...Gee, thanks mister. Now you have him on your ass.)

"Hn. Kristoph, follow. Now." Sesshomaru gave her one last look, amusement in his eyes and trailed off into his office, along with Kristoph, who merely smiled at her and followed.

Kagome, her mouth still open, fumed inside her head. (What the?! He was playing with me?! Urrgghh. Don't worry Sesshomaru; I'll get you next time.) She glared at the door for a good while until she heard Gumshoe speak.

"Uh, pal. You're going to burn the door with your stare if you keep doing that." He had a cheapish smile while talking and quickly shut up after she directed her glare over to him.

When Kagome was done glaring, she went back to her office and saw Edgeworth waiting for her. "Edgeworth! What's up?" Kagome saw him move away from her, and got confused. "Wait what? Edgeworth~ where the heck are you going?! Hey, don't ignore me!" Kagome ran after him, seeing he was a good distance away from her, and kept yelling his name._ "Edgeworth!"_

Edgeworth kept walking and Kagome ran after him. She lost him in the way though, so while Edgeworth kept walking, Kagome had to stop and ask the people who were around if they've seen a man with "a bunch of frills". Edgeworth is known for his frilly, red suit. When she finally caught up to him, she was so out of breath that she was panting.

* * *

December 22, 2:45 PM.

Kayako Woods

Entrance.

"Finally…I…can…catch…up to you! Who the hell do you think you are, having me run after you like a dog does the mailman! Why I…wait. Where are we?" Kagome didn't notice that Edgeworth had led her into a forest. "Uh, Edgeworth, why are we here?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head softly while looking around her. (Whoa this is creepy…Wait. Does that tree have _EYES?_!) Kagome, her eyes wide open, grabbed Edgeworth's sleeve and began to pull. "Edgeworth, can you see that?" She pointed into the direction where she saw the "eyes".

"What nonsense are you babbling on about now?" Edgeworth lifted his chin up and looked down on her, and saw where she was pointing. He looked in that direction and saw the same thing Kagome did. "Is someone there?" Edgeworth pushed Kagome back, and stood in between her and the "tree with eyes".

They both heard the bushes rustling around, and saw someone come out.  
"Welcome, Mr. Edgeworth. I've been expecting you for quite a while…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

December 22, 2:45 PM.

Kayako Woods

Entrance.

_Previous:_

_They both heard the bushes rustling around, and saw someone come out.  
"Welcome, Mr. Edgeworth. I've been expecting you for quite a while…"_

Now:

"Jaken Gama. What are you doing hiding in the bushes?" Edgeworth still stood in front of Kagome, as if he was protecting her from the sickly green looking, short man.

(He looks like a toad…) Kagome grabbed onto Edgeworth and looked at the man. "Edgeworth…who is he?" Kagome curiously went in front of Edgeworth and just stared at the man. "Hey, toad dude, who are you?"

"_Squuaak!_ Such insolence! You must be that wench Milord is pro-"**thunk. **A rock fell straight between Jaken's eyes and he fell over, unconscious.

"_Wench?_ How dare that toad…thing call me a wench. Why I'll show him!" Kagome had a furious glint in her eyes as she saw the toad on the ground unconscious. (With his size…I could probably kick him to Kyoto…he he _revenge_ is sweet) Kagome smirked and forgot about what Jaken was talking about except for the fact that he called her a wench, and Edgeworth saw her.

"Kagome, don't abuse the man, he's working with us." Edgeworth held Kagome by her arm and warned her with her eyes.

"What?! Working with _us?_" Kagome gaped and looked at Edgeworth as if he was crazy. "You're the one who threw the rock at him" Kagome muttered and glared bitterly at Jaken.

"Hn. Either way, we best get him to his house. If I remember correctly, he lives about 15 minutes from here within the woods." Edgeworth picked up the toad and started walking into the woods.

"Edgeworth, why would he live in the woods? Edgeworth?? _Edgeworth!_" She saw Edgeworth get lost within the woods and started running after him, again. "_Edgeworth don't leave me!_"

* * *

December 22, 3:02 pm

Kayako Woods

Jaken's House

"Where am I…?" Jaken moaned, standing up in his bed slowly, opened his eyes and saw Kagome glaring at him. "Squawk_ you_! What are _you_ doing here, you filthy-"He shut his mouth once he saw Edgeworth glaring at him and standing up from the seat he was sitting on.

"Listen here, _toad_, I don't know who you are, so I don't get why you hate me, but get over yourself, and stop insulting me. Besides, we're supposed to be in the same…_team." _Kagome stood up and started walking towards Edgeworth and 'hmph'd'.

"She's _working_ with us? Hmph. Alright then, I'd thought it was only you Mr. Edgeworth." Jaken then glared disgustingly at Kagome. "But why is the_ girl_ working with us…she'll be of no use." Jaken muttered afterwards, and Kagome just looked at him curiously.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, looking at Jaken, while Edgeworth got a cold glint in his eyes once he heard what Jaken said.

Jaken began to sweat bullets. "_Squawk_ nothing!"

(I wonder why he…squawks. I've never heard anyone scream like he does. He sounds just like a bird…but looks like a toad. Weird guy.) Kagome scratched her head thinking and tilted her head unconsciously, and grabbed the jewel. It pulsed as it did with Sesshomaru (What the…? He's hiding something…I'm sure he knows me. Let's see if we can crack him) Jus as she finished her train of thought everything turned black and Jaken was glowing a pale white.

"Hey Jaken…do you know me by any chance?" Kagome asked him, staring him down.

"Whah…What are you talking about you pathetic wench. Of course I don't know you." Jaken began glaring at her with his head held high…Which didn't affect Kagome since she was taller than him.

(Blah. I'm sure he knows me! Or he's been told about me…He mentioned Edgeworth…but I know there has to be someone else involved...Maybe…?)

"Really? Then answer me this. Do you know Sesshomaru?"

Jaken's body stopped glowing.

"Squuaak! How dare you address to Milord in such a common fashion, as if you knew-!" Jaken quickly shut his mouth once he saw Kagome smirk.

"So you do know him. If you know him, he must have told you about me! Tell me, why did he tell you about me?" Kagome crossed her arms, and glared.

"He told me you had something important that people might want..." he grumbled.

(Something…important? No way, Sesshomaru can't know anything about _that…_right? I'll give it a shot.)

"You mean this?" She showed him her necklace, and Jaken stopped glowing entirely while the background faded once again into color.

"Yes!! That's it! Sesshomaru-sama told me about that necklace; it holds the power to see what cannot be seen by the human eye. It usually lets you know if a person is hiding something at first, but as you develop its abilities, it lets you know the emotions of a person, and their ticks." Jaken, for once, explained to Kagome in a passive voice.

Kagome stood there, astonished, her eyes wide. "Uh…ticks? Like signs of when they're getting angry or confident?"

"Exactly."

All the while, Edgeworth stood stiff, glaring at Jaken. (That stupid toad…she wasn't supposed to know that. She was supposed to figure it out herself, now she's going to get way more suspicious.)

"_Ahem_. Jaken." Edgeworth bent as he whispered in Jaken's ears.

"You weren't supposed to tell her…she was supposed to find out. Now how do you think Sesshomaru's going to react when he finds out you told her…?" Edgeworth whispered and got back in his seat.

Kagome and Edgeworth both watched as Jaken paled and sulked in a corner of his home.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome stood in front of Edgeworth with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Since when did you raise your eyebrow? Been hanging around Sesshomaru too much, I see." Edgeworth avoided her question.

"Huh?_ Oh Edgeworth you ass!"_ Kagome completely forgot about the question and hit Edgeworth in the head.

"_Been hanging around Sesshomaru too much_, my ass! I'm his assistant for Kami's sake. As if I could do anything about…" Kagome kept on ranting while Jaken was off sulking in a corner whispering _why me_ and Edgeworth just sitting in his chair contemplating things.

_I'll have to report this to Sesshomaru…_ Edgeworth thought. But then, he looked at both Jaken and Kagome and sweat-dropped. _Maybe later…_


End file.
